


"Yuna..."

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: ff_exchange, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I might have something to say, but the person who drew this doesn't know what."  Baralai/Yuna sketch</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yuna..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



> I haven't even played this game, but figured I'd give it a shot. I'm really not quite sure what's going on in this picture. It looks a little dramatic. Someone who actually knows the characters want to write a ficbit for it? XD;


End file.
